Written in the Stars
by HeyStasia
Summary: Pre-Game Events: Chris has always been there for Ashley, even when she was dating that other guy. Chris is the first person she calls when he makes her cry. After helping her make a tough decision, he has to make one of his own: should he ask her to prom? (More characters to be added in other parts, but this story revolves around Ashley and Chris)
1. Shoulder to Cry On

It was the last day of spring break, and I was doing absolutely nothing. Aimlessly scrolling through Facebook, occasionally watching Let's Plays. Sure, I spent lots of time with my friends this spring break, but today was all for chillaxing. I decided to open Instagram, and after scrolling for a while, a knot formed in my stomach. It was a picture of Ashley and her boyfriend, Brandon.

ash_wils: #flashbackfriday to our 5 month anniversary this past week!

Oodles of heart emojis adorned the comments.

sammypants: you guys are SO CUTE!

washingtwin1: #cutestcoupleever

washingtwin2: so happy for you guys!

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that she's found someone who makes her so happy, but I can't just suddenly stop being attracted to her. We're such good friends, but my feelings for her are so strong, and seeing her with someone else still hurts, even though it's been five months. It doesn't get any easier. I double tapped the photo to show support for her, since she's one of my best friends.

I was about to open up my DS to play some Legend of Zelda when my phone vibrated like mad. I saw her name and contact photo (a picture of us squeezing one another with funny faces before homecoming) on the screen and immediately answered. "Hello?" All I heard was sniffling in response. "Ashley?"

She sniffled and whimpered before asking, "Can you come over?"

I immediately sat up in bed and swung myself over the side. "Yea, let me just get some shoes and I'll be there as quick as I can."

She let out a whimpering "thank you" before hanging up. I darted to my closet and pulled out some tennis shoes that I shoved my feet into, grabbed my keys off my dresser, and quickly went downstairs. I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a bag of mini Kit Kat bars before heading out the door. Ashley's house is a good ten-minute drive from mine, but I sped the whole drive, shortening it to about six minutes. I pulled into her cul-de-sac and drove straight toward her house at the end of it, parking directly in front of the door. Locking my car behind me, I bounded across the front lawn to the door, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. Her dog started to bark and I could hear his paws frantically trying to protect the Wilson family from a potential intruder. "Buckley, be quiet, it's fine," I could hear Ashley groan to her dog from inside. The door opened, revealing her red face, hair in a messy bun, puffy eyes, sweatshirt and pj pants-clad, makeup-free self, "Thank you for coming so quick," She said, her voice sounding exhausted.

"No problem, Ash," I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I didn't want to sound pushy, so I followed her up the stairs to her room.

She sat on the side of her bed and paused the romantic comedy playing on her TV. The floor near her bed was covered in wadded up tissues, and her wall of photos was missing a few slots; it's normally so immaculate. She pat her hand on the bed next to her as a request for me to sit down. I did so, and pulled the bag of chocolate out of my jacket pocket. "You sounded sad, so I brought you these."

She took the bag from me with a face that read 'this is the only nice thing anyone has done for me today' and thanked me before opening the bag and eating a piece. "How are you doing?" I asked. She may not want to tell me what happened right away, so I didn't want to jump right into it.

"Awful," She managed to say before looking me in the eye and asking, "Chris, has someone you really cared about ever done something horrible to you? But like, they admit that it was horrible, and want your forgiveness, and you care about them so much and want to forgive them, but you just don't think you can?"

"Uh, I'm not sure I follow, Ash."

She took a deep breath, looked at the floor, and said, "Okay, I'll just tell you the story. When I woke up today, I sent Brandon a good morning text like we always do, but he responded asking if we could talk on the phone, so I said yes, and called him. When he answered he said that he had to confess something, but wanted me to recognize it as something that happened in the past, and to try to move forward.'

Oh no. I already don't like where this is going.

'He said that while he was visiting his family in Michigan this past month, he ran into his old neighbor friend, Lexi, and that things got more than friendly. I asked what he meant by that because obviously I either didn't believe him or didn't want it to be true, and he straight up said that he had sex with her on multiple occasions," Tears were rolling down her cheeks, "He cheated on me, Chris. We haven't even had sex yet and we were together—in a committed relationship—for five months. How could he just casually have sex with this girl he hasn't seen in years, and stay with me for a month afterwards?"

She sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes as I asked, "And you said he wanted forgiveness?"

"He said that he regrets it because he loves me and wishes he didn't do it, but he still did, ya know? He said he just wants us to move on from it; forget it happened. But he was feeling guilty about hiding it from me for so long, so he wanted to get it off his chest. I told him that I can't talk to him anymore, immediately hung up, called you, and then once you said you were on your way, I cried the most and loudest I've cried in a really long time. I love him a lot, Chris, and I don't know what to do."

She couldn't fight the tears anymore. Her face was in her hands as she sobbed in front of me. I moved to sit closer to her, and held her as she cried. To think that someone could just casually cheat on Ashley like that made me so angry. "Ash, you are incredibly kind, fun, intelligent, and beautiful. I don't understand how anyone would consider doing that to you."

"Thank you, Chris," She said into my chest between whimpers.

"This may be hard for you to hear, because I know how much you care about Brandon," I considered my next words very carefully, "But if he had the conscience to do this, he wasn't as seriously invested in the relationship as you were."

"But he said he loves me and wants us to move forward—"

"I know. But he kept this from you for a month. Do you really think that's a good sign?"

She shook her head 'no' as she cried into my t-shirt. We felt a vibration coming from across the bed. Looking over my shoulder, I saw it was her phone. I reached across the bed to get it, and read 'Brandon 3 Pearson/iMessage'. "It's him," I let her know.

"What does it say?" She asked

I know her passcode, so I unlocked her phone and read it to her. "He said 'how many more times do I have to apologize'."

She took a breath before saying, "Tell him 'you don't need to apologize anymore because I'm done with you'." And she smiled for probably the first time today.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I typed out her message for her.

After I hit 'send', I handed the phone back to her, but she tossed it toward her pillows behind her. "I'm not going to text him anymore," She said with a smug smile, "He doesn't deserve my attention. Especially when someone who doesn't treat me like total shit is sitting right next to me."

"Yea, someone who only treats you like a little shit is right here," I joked, pointing to myself.

And I got her to laugh. If there's one thing I'm happy about being good at, it's getting Ashley to laugh after being upset. Seeing her laughing lights me up inside and out. "Just for that," She said, still giggling, "I deserve to kick your ass at Mario Party."

"Is that a challenge?" I playfully asked

"No, cuz I KNOW that your ass is getting kicked." She bounced off the bed and went for her gaming shelf so she could switch the consoles out. While she worked, I looked around her room, and noticed the elephant in it; a dark pink (I think the color is called 'magenta') gown was hanging from her closet door with golden heels rested directly under it. "That dress is really nice, Ash," It was a really nice color. It'll probably look really good on her.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Shit, what am I gonna do about prom?"

I could see her mind racing. Prom is a month away. She and Brandon probably had dinner plans, and she probably spent ages picking everything out, and probably spent a lot of money, and had such a magical evening planned in her head, and now it's all gone. Well, maybe it didn't have to be. "Hey, uh, Ash," I nervously began, "I didn't really, well, plan on going to prom, but I know how important it is to you, so I could take you. If you want, that is."

"Oh my god… Chris," She sounded so touched, "I know you don't like dances; you don't have to do that for me—"

"I dunno, Ash," My nerves caused me to cling to the back of my neck, "With you, it might be a lot of fun."

She dropped what she was doing and came over to give me a hug. I held her tight as she thanked me repeatedly. When she let go, she aggressively whispered in my ear, "I'm still gonna kick your ass at Mario Party."

Ashley darted to get the controllers as I said, "Oh, it is SO on."


	2. Just Girly Things

I paused my game to look at the Snapchat from Chris I just got. It was a photo of a container of hair gel and a contacts case with the caption 'so it begins…'

I sat up in shock and checked the time. Shit: Sam's coming over to get ready for prom in like ten minutes, and I haven't even brushed my teeth yet. In fact, just as I got my lazy ass out of bed, I got a text from Sam that read 'On my way!'

I made myself look relatively presentable (however presentable you can get in ten minutes) and sped through re-styling my hair once I heard the doorbell, and Buckley's immediate run to the door and barking at it to protect us. As I went down the stairs, I saw Sam in the glass panels next to the door, garment bag in hand, kneeling down and cooing to my beagle. "Hi, Buckley! Hi!" She said in her 'animal voice'.

I let her in, and saw she was just as sloppy as I. No makeup, most likely pajamas, her imitation Ugg boots, and her hair was dripping wet. As she walked inside, she rolled a suitcase in along with the garment bag she was carrying. I closed the door behind me, deciding not to lock it since we're expecting more company as the night goes on. "Sam, let me carry something for you," I offered as Buckley excitedly jumped on her legs.

"That'd be awesome, thanks, Ash."

I took her suitcase and we carried her bags to my room. I closed the door to keep Buckley from bothering us, and Sam saw my dress in person for the first time, "Ashley, the dress is even prettier in real life than it was on the Facebook page."

I laughed and thanked her, "I'm flattered, Sam."

I did love my dress. I bought it months ago, back when I was still with Brandon. I wanted it to be a color that I liked that he wouldn't be embarrassed to wear, so I chose a magenta that looks more red than pink or purple. For a while, I couldn't look at it; it brought back memories of me wanting to please him. I've had to remind myself that prom is now going to be about looking beautiful just for the sake of it: not to impress anyone.

Sam laid her garment bag on my bed, unzipped it, and revealed her dress on a hanger. "Good, no wrinkles," She said, relieved. I already saw the dress on the class' Prom Dress Announcement Facebook page, and seeing it in person showed me how perfect it was for Sam. "Emily said we can't put the dresses on until the photographer gets here and gets a photo of all them hanging up, like they do in wedding photos."

We smiled and rolled our eyes together. Leave it to Emily to meticulously plan our prom photography. "She's probably a prom-zilla," I joked, "So let's just comply." That part wasn't a joke.

Sam got here first so she could give me organic, natural facials and scrubs, and do each other's nails, because yes, Emily, we ARE twelve. Emily and Jess actually spent extra money by going to a spa to get all this done. Hannah and Beth were coming over next so Hannah can help us all with our hair, and then Jess and Emily would arrive with the photographer as well as Jess' makeup skills.

"Tonight is going to be so great, I'm so excited," Sam said as she painted a gold varnish across my nails, "None of us are dating each other, we don't have to worry about romance, we're all just going to focus on having fun."

I forced a chuckle in response. "Yea, we're all just… friends."

"That was really cryptic, Ash. You hiding something from me?"

Why yes, I have been hiding something from you, Sam. I've been more and more interested in Chris recently. Like in a romantic way. He's been my best friend ever since I moved here, but after I broke up with Brandon, I started seeing Chris in a new light. I've noticed how good he is to me, and how he always sticks by me, and is always willing to spend time with me. He's always complimenting me and making me laugh and I've been thinking that maybe he's a good guy for me to be with. He's such a good friend, so why wouldn't he make a good boyfriend?

"Sam, can you keep a secret?"

"Uh, yea, Ash, definitely."

After a brief mental debate, I decided to let her know. "I'm starting to like Chris. A lot. Like more than friends a lot."

Her eyes popped and her eyebrows arced, "Really?"

I couldn't tell if this was a good or bad surprise, "Yea… since I dumped Brandon I've been noticing Chris more and more—"

"Oh my god, Ash, go for it!"

Wait really? "I don't know if I should," I explained my fears, "I don't want to ruin our friendship, and he may think it's just a rebound since I only broke up with Brandon like, what, three weeks ago?"

"Hey, I totally understand," Sam said, continuing with a second coat, "You do whatever feels right for you. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you aren't comfortable with."

"And you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

Hannah and Beth arrived about twenty minutes after I finished the topcoat on Sam's orange manicure, and Hannah had already given her sister's signature bob newly styled bangs and beachy waves. Our new personal hairstylist eagerly gave Sam a salon-style blowout and put my hair in a braided up-do. Surprisingly, Hannah's hair was in a simple topknot with curled strands of hair framing her face. Beth hung up their dresses next to Sam's and mine, and they showed the twins' personalities very distinctively. Beth's dress was very simple and practical. She focused on comfort, like I did, but Beth added a special elegant detail of roses on one strap. Meanwhile, you could tell that Hannah wanted to feel like a princess. Her dress was incredibly detailed and had glittering details; I'm sure it's everything she wanted.

Sam kept quiet about Chris and me the entire time, but of course, Hannah gushed about Mike. I don't know what she sees in him other than a pretty face, but hey, to each their own I suppose. It's not like he's her date; he's not anyone's date. Technically, the ten of us are going as a squad, but Chris and I planned on matching and shit, so I guess we're each other's dates? It's a weird thing to talk about, so we've avoided it.

As Hannah aggressively hairsprayed everyone's styles ('but not too much so it doesn't look fake', she reassured us), I got a text from Jess requesting we move everything to the kitchen so we aren't cramped in my room. We lugged the hair tools, dresses, shoes, and makeup downstairs, and Emily knocked once, and then let herself in, with Jess and the photographer following behind her. "Okay, it's gonna be in the kitchen here, so we'll hang the dresses up by the big window in the living room," She barked her orders at this college-aged woman, "And I want lots of detail shots."

"Yes, Miss Grant," The photographer timidly replied. Of course Emily would have the photographer call her 'Miss Grant'. I mean, Emily is paying her $200 for this, so in Emily's head, this is completely justifiable.

The photographer delivered and took shots of practically everything: swarming us, practically invading even. Jess joked with us about Mike and Matt's snap stories documenting their getting ready process, and Emily showed us the videos: it really helped us warm up around the camera.

It took about a half hour to get all of our faces glammed up, and then we finally put on our dresses. As we put our shoes on, we called the boys on Jess' phone to let them know they can come over. A chorus of male enthusiasm was heard over speakerphone before they hung up, and the photographer scurried outside to get photos of them all coming out of their cars.


	3. High Hopes and Expectations

They all burst out the front door as soon as they saw the leg of dress pants poke out of a car. I wanted to save my energy, so I stayed behind, keeping a steady pace. Even when running in heels and keeping their skirts out of the dirt, they all looked so beautiful. Ashley's magenta dress complimented her skin and hair perfectly; Jess looked like a princess in her pink, poofy ball gown; Emily was sleek and sexy in a tight black dress with scandalous cut-outs; Beth picked out a gorgeous burgundy color; and Hannah's white frock made her look like a beautiful young bride. It made me look back on my decision to wear teal just because I like the ocean—what was the point of that? Oh well.

When I looked back up, I grinned ear-to-ear watching the boys see us for the first time. Eyes widened, some jaws dropped, and lots of hugs were exchanged. I stayed behind, and pulled out my phone, preparing to do some paparazzi work. If Ashley and Chris are going to get together tonight, they're going to love a first-look photo; the photographer has no idea what could unfold between them.

He turned around from locking his car and stopped dead in his tracks, mouth agape, just watching Ashley talking to everyone else. I could tell he was tense as he readjusted his tie (that matched her dress) and took a deep breath. Doing my best to be discreet, I photographed him approaching her. Her back was turned to him, and he apprehensively tapped her shoulder. I rapidly pressed the button on my camera app as she turned around and immediately smiled and hugged him. "Look at this handsome devil!" Ashley playfully exclaimed

Chris was struggling to get words out, but managed to compliment her while attempting to relieve the obvious tension in his neck.

I was so focused on snapping pics that I let out an "oh shit!" when a foreign arm was around my waist, and another covering my eyes.

"Guess who," A mischievous voice rang in my ear

"Hmmm," I replied with sass, "Could this possibly be mister Joshua Washington?"

"Ooooh, you're so good at guessing, Samwise," He playfully whispered, his hands on my shoulders now.

I gently shoved his hands off me as I turned around to face him with a smile on my face. His head jerked back a bit, his eyebrows shot up, and his eyes went wide, as if he's never seen me before. It's just me. "Sam…" He hesitated, "You look… stunning."

I couldn't believe my ears, "Oh, I've stunned you, Josh?" I joked with him

He started to come back to his senses as he joked back, "You surprised? It's not like it's the first time."

"You clean up nice yourself, asshole," I said as I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh, yea, thanks," Josh said, a bit surprised, "I decided to be a sap and match my sisters."

"Oh my god, that's adorable."

While Matt and Mike bro-ed it up by incorporating our school colors into their tuxes, and Chris matched Ashley, Josh had a tie as burgundy as Beth's dress, and a pocket-square as white as Hannah's. "For a while, Han was pretty upset about not having a date—"

"I remember—"

"And Beth and I reminded her that boys will come and go, but ya know, she'll always have the love of her family and all that shit, so yea, I decided to match my sisters, Josh is a dweeb."

"I think it's super sweet, Josh," I smiled at him sincerely and put my hand on his arm to reassure him.

I swear, I saw him blush as he thanked me again, but he seemed to quickly snap out of it as he directed my attention back to Chris and Ashley. "Look at my man, Chris. Looks like he's finally gonna get the girl tonight."

"Oooo, he likes her like that?" I eagerly asked

"Was it not obvious? He's basically been in love with her since they met."

"Okay, get this," I leaned in closer to him to whisper, "She's starting to like him, too."

"Oh, damn," Josh replied, raising an eyebrow in excitement, "Looks like it'll finally happen after all."

I rested myself against his arm as we watched the photographer take pictures of everyone, still excitedly interacting with one another. I can already tell this is going to be a night to remember.

We all felt like celebrities as we were photographed posing together. Some photos were silly, some were standard, and some were a bit weird, but the photographer ensured us that they'll look great once they're done. I grabbed her business card before we all got in the limo and drove off.

On the drive over, I couldn't help but watch as Chris and Ashley together. They're so enamored with one another, completely disregarding the rest of the group to talk to each other. I kept nudging Josh in the arm every time they'd do something cute. He always laughed whenever I did.

As we approached the venue, I tried to contain my excitement as Ashley laid her hand on Chris' leg after he made her laugh. He immediately noticed, and his eyes widened. They made eye contact, and then embarrassed, turned away from one another. Oh no. This may be harder than it looks.


End file.
